Kitsune style
by NaturesBeast
Summary: The new Team 7 gets let out early since Kakashi is away on an important mission Naruto gets yelled at by Sakura, and goes to his secret training spot, were he meets an interesting friend. no pairing yet or every. medium Sakura bashing, if you like her then you've chose the wrong fic.
1. Chapter 1 Team placement

this is my actual first story

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. if i did that would be awesome!

* * *

Chapter 1, Team placement

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Iruka stated

"yeah! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" sakura screeched 'Sasuke and i are on the same team! CHA!' ( 'why her!' the other girls yell while the others flash the Uchiha flirty looks abd glaring ones to sakura)

"Sakura if your done, " Iruka gives her a look "-your other team mate will be Naruto Uzumaki-"

"YEAH" Naruto jumps up

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA! it's not a good thing!" sakura screeched and punched his head sending him to the ground "Ow sakura-chan, what was that for" the blonde whines

Iruka coughs to get the attention, glancing at naruto amused, "your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake, who is on an emergence assingnment and won't be back in about 2 weeks-"

"huh?, but Iruka-sensei isn't he suppost to be here for-" Naruto tried to ask

"shut up Naruto-baka! its an important mission!" Sakura yelled and punched the blonde again "isn't that right sensei!" she asked sweetly tring to sooth the suddenly irritated iruka.

"it's an emergence tracking assignment to find another team" Iruka said through gridded teeth 'why the hell is she acting like this, did she always act this way?' Iruka thought sending Naruto simpathetic looks 'maybe if i send them out now he wont get as hurt' he decided "those of team 7 can leave to do whatever Train, sleep, or eat, we will send for you when your teacher returns, so if he doesn't check in; in about 2 weeks".

"yes Iruka-sensei!" naruto and sakura say at the same time erning Naruto a punch to the head from sakura

"Hn" Sasuke grunts and leaves Sakura trailing behind. Naruto fallows only to be stopped bye Iruka "Naruto we'll meet up for ramen later, so cheer up" Iruka whispered and pats Narutos shoulder "now them back to the assignments team 8-" Iruka continued smiling at the happy cheer Naruto gave as he ran out of the room.

==Outside the Academy==

Sasuke and Sakura walked out the doors 'nows my chance, no ones around to interrupt especially ino-pig!' "so Sasuke-kun i was wondering, since were out of the academy early, if you, you know want to get something to eat?" she asked fluttering her eyes acting cute for her crush.

"YEAH! time to get some ramen then off to training!" Naruto yelled coming out of the building with a big grin. "oh hey, do you guys wanna come too?" Naruto asked polietly, not noticing the red faced Sakura.

"no" said Sasuke as he walked away. naruto turned to sakura "what about you Sakura-chan?"

"NAURTO-BAKA!, I WAS ABOUT TO GO ON A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN! AND WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO EAT WITH YOU, YOU FREAK!-"

(AN:just so you know i never would call anyone this, that i didn't know personally, and i would still hesitate to call them a...freak, i hate that word a lot!, i would barely use it as a joke with close friends, now back to the story~~)

"-WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR! IT WOULD MAKE EVERYONE HAPPIER!" Sakura screeched as she beat him up, "JUST GO AWAY!" the pinkette screeched and stomped away pining after _her_ sasuke-kun.

'I-I don't, I was only trying to be nice and I get beat up for it' thought naruto as he got up.

'maybe i should just go train for awhile' he thought and jumped up to a near by roof racing to the Hokage monument.

Never noticing a small shadow watching from behind his favorite tree, (AN: the one with the rope swing) the shadow blurred disappearing not leaving a trace.

* * *

What do you think good? Bad? Its my first story, so please be nice and please review =3


	2. Chapter 2 Kitsunes Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I wish I did.

Chapter 2, Kitsunes Offer

Naruto had arrived at the training ground behind the Hokage monument. He discovered it a couple of years ago, after being chased by a mob, which had been stopped by ANBU. When Naruto first found to training ground it was in disrepair. No one had been there for a long time, so Naruto claimed it as his personal training ground and fixed it up with some not-so-secret help of some ANBU.

Naruto took off his kunai and shuriken holster and the rest of his gear and did some warm up stretches before running around the training grounds for a few laps.

The shadow watched from a high branch as the blonde boy did his laps, 'Interesting' thought the shadow thought with a smirk.

===An hour later====

A tired naruto sat on the grass resting after target practice, 'I still need to get faster and better aim I only got 6 hits out of 10'

"You know if you were weights you would get faster." Naruto jumped at the voice and searched the tree line for the person it came from. "I don't know about the aiming part, maybe your focusing too hard". Continued the voice.

"Whose there! Come out and show yourself!" Naruto said as he jumped up, getting into a wobbly defensive stance with a kunai in his hand, still searching the tree line.

"Who taught you taijutsu?" said the voice still not coming out.

Naruto bristled at his request being ignored. "…..Mizuki-sensei, why?" he said after a moment.

"Because it's off, you won't get a good hit in if you continue to use that wobbly style, it's the same with your throwing style.. let me guess the Mizuki taught you that too?" the voice said in a calm, curious tone.

Naruto looked stunned at the calm voice. "umm yeah he taught me that too, how'd you know?" naruto said relaxing his stance.

The voice sighed in pity "kid I think this Mizuki guy sabotaged your training".

"What! But-I" Naruto fell back to sit on the grass. "all that hard work was for NOTHING!" he yelled as he cupped his face in his hands, then started pulling his hair in frustration. "I'm going to have to learn it all over again! Everything!, damn it all!" he yelled.

The voice slightly amused "you know I could teach you all you need to know before you meet your Jonin sensei, from what I heard he won't be back for two weeks or more plenty of time to catch you up on what you need to know and a lot of training, so you can get better"

Naruto looked up suspiciously, "and how do I know your aren't just like Mizuki-teme? You could make me worse!" the blonde stated glaring at a tree he deemed the voice to be hiding behind.

"Caution that's a good quality a ninja should have" the voice complemented "and I wouldn't do that I've got no reason to sabotage your training" the voice said.

Naruto blushed at the complement and rubbed the back of his head. "If you have no reason to sabotage me then why help me at all?" Naruto asked curiously.

The voice chuckled "your amusing, and seem talented, even if your training was sabotaged, and determined, which I admire, I would enjoy teaching a student like you".

Naruto ducted his head to hide his blush from the compliment and smiled softly. He jerked up at the soft brush on his cheek, and stared. In front of him was a cat sized redish-orange fox. "No need to be so shy young one" he heard again. He continued to stare 'I think I'm going crazy' thought the blonde; he jumped when the fox snickered. "I can assure you you're not going 'crazy'" said the voice as the foxes tails twitched. Yes you heard right '_tails'_ 2 of them. Naruto pinched his arm "OW! Ok, not a dream, are you-".

"Yes Im the one talking. Are you surprised?" the fox asked scratching his furry ear with his hind leg.

"well uh.. yeah a-are you a demon?" the blonde said backing away slightly.

The fox stopped then looked at the blond curiously "well yes I'm a demon, have you meet any other animals that could talk and have more than one tail? The fox asks calmly. with a tilt of his head added "are you afraid? I can assure you I'm not going to eat you" the fox chuckled "I prefer rabbits, although squirrels are tasty too, but are harder to catch" "the little nut crazed bastards" the fox muttered the last part.

Naruto sat their staring at the fox, and then chuckled at the mutter. "so you're not here to attack me?" he asked a minute later. The fox looked at him calmly "no I was just around and you calt my interest, besides I wouldn't have ask if you wanted me to train you if I was going to attack you, now would I?" he said.

The blonde gave an embarrassed laugh "I guess not…um what was your name again?" he said scratching his whiskered cheek.

The fox chuckled again "do not worry young one o havn't told you my name yet, so I believe some introductions are in order, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "the fox sat up straight and said "my name is 'Godai no Kitsune'" (AN: Element fox…. I think if I'm wrong correct me.)

Naruto sat up straighter and leaned in a little to get closer " my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Ttetbyo! (AN: did I spell that right?) the blonde said with a foxy grin.

"Well young one do you want the training?" he asked with a small smile. His only answer. Narutos grin got bigger. And that was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Another chapter done. How was that? tell me what cha think!


	3. Chapter 3 New everything and Sensei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy~

Chapter 3. New everything and Sensei

Naruto grinned as he walked from Ichiraku as he patted his stomach. Today was one of the best days he could remember, first he got his team even if it was with Sasuke, and with his ex-crush Sakura, after a long chat with his foxy friend he realized how he really felt about her and she wasn't worth my time and energy on. He got to eat his favorite ramen with Iruka-sensei, and it was half off, as a congratulations for finally passing from the Ichiraku owner (I can't remember his name) and Ayame nee-chan (is that her name?).

"Now it's time to go to bed early so I can start my new training right Godai?" Naruto whispered to his hiding friend. "That's right but first you need grocies, you're going to start eating right, ramen is ok but you do need to eat other things as well." Whispered the hidden fox.

Naruto sighed "you know they won't let me get anything fresh." He whispered back.

"Don't you worry about that young one I'll do a the **Henge no jutsu**(Transformation jutsu. I think) on both of us, as you only know one transformation and it doesn't hide you very well."

Naruto pouted and walked to an ally way for the jutsu. Godai came out from Narutos jacket and crawled onto his head. "here we go Naruto, **Henge!**" in a flash of smoke Naruto was replaced with a tall raven hair with red tips and ocean blue eyes with tan skin, his cloths were plain a black shirt, with blue jeans.

Naruto looked himself over "wow Godai you're amazing!" Naruto exclaimed smiling. Godai smiled to himself "of course young one, now let's go get your food and supplies."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the alleyway, and headed straight to the store, he hesitated a second before walking in he looked over at the employee and smiled when they didn't immediately kick him out. He went and got the milk and checked the expiration date, then to the dreaded veggies putting them in the hand basket with the milk, eggs, and bread, when finished he went to the counter, one of the most dreaded part of the hole time, it cost a lot to just buy a couple of packs of ramen, he wondered how much this is going to cost.

He was surprised when the casher totaled the price up it was a lot less than usual, he thanked the girl quietly and exited the store. "Young one we still have places to go, create a clone to take this back to your home" Godai said breaking naruto out of his thinking.

"Oh yeah... sorry Godai I was thinking" Naruto said quietly "it's alright young one, we all need our moments" Naruto made the shadow clone and sent it off.

"Now where do we go, Godai?" the blonde asked. "were going to a book store to get a couple of cook books then to a weapons shop." Godai said with a calm tone. "Weapons shop?".

Naruto woke up to sun light in his eyes and a smack to the face. "Oww~~ Godai~~" Naruto whined "Godai I need my head, you know to make breakfast" the man curled up against him mumbled something along the lines of "no~ I wanna cuddle more~" then curled around naruto more.

"Godai~ I need to cook breakfast, which means I need to get up." The man mumbled something then rolled over with the blondes pillow. With a chuckle Naruto got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

It's been 3 weeks since he had met the fox and what a 3 weeks it has been! Our sensei Kakashi was still out on that mission a week ago and was scheduled arrive yesterday which he did, today is the day we finally meet our jonin sensei.

The last 3 weeks have been the most learning experience I have ever had, with the Henge I was able the go to the library and study my new favorite thing Fuinjutsu, the art of seals, according to Godai I'm a natural.

Speaking of Godai the first night we roomed together was a shocker, I bought some blankets as he instructed and he didn't use them at all!... Okay he did, But! Still I didn't expect to wake up with a full grown guy in my bed! How was suppose to know Godai has a human-ish form! He certainly didn't tell me!

Oh speak of the devil and he shall come…. "Morning Godai, sleep well?" I asked as he sat down at the kitchen table and yawned. "As well as I could" he stretched a little "but to was cold last night."

"Aa I know I need to get a new heater before autumn hits us, just be happy its spring near summer, so we have awhile, before we need one. I said as I finished cooking and dished out the food.

"Yeah that would suck, fire countries winter's are the nicest, but damn if it isn't still cold." I chuckle at that and hand him his food. "Oh thank you, I'll get the milk" the raven got up went to the fridge.

"Oh yeah! Today's the day we meet the jonin instructor right?" the blonde nodded "Aa…" the raven gives the blonde a mischievous smirk "heh I can't wait". For a second the blonde looks confused, after a second the same smirk flitters across the blondes face. 'This is gonna be good'.

An evil-ish chuckle later. The blonde is in and out of the shower and looking through his new cloths, he chose a black net shirt over a burnt orange t-shirt with a thigh long blue jacket with a black image of a fox curled around the word 'KITSUNE' on the back, black shinobi pants his ninja sandals and a new cloth for his hia-te which was a long black cloth. (AN: similar to his shippuden one but the cloth is a little shorter)

He strapped his gear, as he waited for Godai he stared at his last weapon as it laid against the wall, a minute later Godai walked in, after a second he spoke "just take it with you, you might need it. Beside you learned well your kinjutsu is at high chunin if not low jonin level, you and those shadow clones learn quickly" Godai said as the shifted into his fox form and hopped onto the blondes shoulder. Naruto chuckled "yeah my clones are probably the only reason I was able to get this far in just three weeks" the blonde chucked again as he strapped the katana to his back.

"Besides I had a great teacher" the blonde smiled as the fox curled around his neck and hid in the high collar of the jacket. "Well time to go, you ready to wow the world Godai?" a snort was his answer.

-Time skip-

Naruto arrives at the academy and heads for Iruka-senseis classroom where they will wait for their new sensei, standing at the door he heard a voice he knew the voice it was his ex-crush Sakura.

"-just wondering if, you know, we could go out to eat after we meet our sensei." Of course she was still after a date after the last hundred times he said no or ignored her. The blonde shook his head and entered the room.

Immediately the twos attention were on him, he raised an eyebrow at them "What?" he asked after a minute. "Dobe" Sasuke said. "Yes Teme?" naruto answered.

Before either could utter a sound a shrill sound escaped the pinkettes mouth as she barreled down the steps arm raised ready to inflict self-raucous pain an unsuspecting victim.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT!" she screeched as her fist came down. Faster than anyone could see, she was on the ground, stomach down, hog tide, with a merciful gag cloth in her mouth, she was stunned, sasuke was stunned, and Iruka who just walked in was stunned.

Naruto walked to the top desks and sat down, and waited. As soon as he leaned back a muffled scream was heard, the pinkette struggled to get free, the blonde smirked and placed an elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand, a high pitched screech was heard, that knocked everyone out of their thoughts, and maybe busted a few eardrums.

"N-naruto? Wha, why? How?" stuttered a confused Iruka, with a silently confused Sasuke who glanced up at Naruto before facing the front "Hn" was all he said.

Another squeal tore Iruka from his question and directed his attention to the flopping hog tide girl. "Ah! Hold on Sakura I'll cut you lose!"

"Iruka-sensei why do that?" asked a smirking Naruto who was fiddling with his katana.

After getting the first rope cut and working on the second he answered. "Naruto what would possess you to do this to Sakura!?"

"Well, she tried to attack me, the way she came barreling down the steps" he scoffed "like a wild hog, if you ask me, so I hog tide her and as she would hurt my ears I gagged her _Squealing_ mouth." The blond said with a smile.

"you shouldn't have done that Naruto" Iruka halfheartedly scolded "she is your team mate and-"

"don't pin it on me Iruka-sensei, she attacked me unprovoked, I wasn't even talking to her, all I said when I walked in was 'what?. And Yes Teme?' then she attacked.

The hog- I mean Sakura was released shortly after that and seethed think of all the ways she was going to '_try and fail'_ to hurt the blonde, while Sasuke tuned everything out, and Naruto well he decided to read a Fuinjutsu book, much to Irukas surprise.

That was the scene one Kakashi Hatake came into… two hours later…

"Hello everyone" the silver headed perv greeted and winced when a screech of "YOUR LATE!" was heard. Everyone wait for him to say something else, "My first impression of you…. you're Boring!~~" four fall were heard.

=======Skipie to alou la day =======

"Okay everyone Introduction time!. Things you like. Things you hate. Hobbies and dreams for the future " Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us how" said pinky

"Who me?, well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, hmm I don't feel like telling you. Hobbies? I have a lot of hobbies. Dreams for the future? Hmm never really thought of it.

'All we learned was his name' thought Sasuke and Sakura, 'he's secretive maybe ex-ANBU, I'll have to ask later' thought Naruto.

"Ok… pinky you first." The scarecrow said.

She huffed at him, "my name is Sakura Haruno, I don't like INO-PIG! And NARUTO-BAKA!, but I do like… I mean the person I like is… (looks at sasuke) squeal! (naruto took out his sealing paper and ink) *Sakura squealing about sasuke* (naruto draws a seal and gets up) *she's still squealing* (he walks over and one smack to the back of her head later it's all quiet)8with the 'Silence Seal' in place she is quiet. Yet furious I mean he didn't have to hit her _that_ hard.

"….ok we'll get to what you did in a minute blonde" said blonde shrugged while he finished hog tying the pig up, and sat down.

"Okay Goth boy your next" that earned a glare from said Goth boy and some struggle from the pig, though he did get a chuckle from the Blondie.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like to train, I don't particularly hate anything, I don't have any hobbies, other than getting stronger, I don't have a dream. Its my ambition I will restore my clan and kill a certain somebody. Sasuke finished darkly.

"….okay next, you're up blonde." Kakashi said.

"Yo, My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like a lot of things, so there's too much to say, I don't think I hate anything, my hobbies are Gardening, training, practicing with my little (snicker) sensei. Learning new jutsu and training with my pack, I like cooking too!, lets see my dream is~ too protect everyone in the village as Hokage!." Naruto stated with a grin.

"Well you're all unique in your own way, now Naruto tell me what you did to Sakura.

"Just a Silencing seal nothing that would hurt her, though I'm tempted to put a permanent seal that blocks squealing, just to save our ears and another for when she gets angry or just wants to yell for the hell of it." Naruto said in a thinking pose, "hmm what do you think Sasuke save our ears and live as a capable hearing ninja or a deaf door holder?" the blonde asked.

"Okay we get it, you have sensitive hearing, you don't have to cripple your teammate so I can be saved." The silver haired man said "can you take it off now?" he asked.

A blonde brow roze "yeeeaaah, I'm not doing that," the blonde replied. "and why not?" the masked man added.

"You're really stupid for ex-ANBU," Kakashis once lazy eyes widened. And he stiffened. A million and one thoughts went through his head. "if I unseal her now she'll yell our ears of and as you said I've got sensitive ears, I want them in working order for my training tonight, and tomorrow and forever after that, thank you very much." Stated the blonde.

"okay then, team we have a mission" everyone sat up straighter except the pig. "Where doing a training mission—

(it's the same they were suggested not to eat and to come to training ground 7 for their test)

* * *

(I don't know how I'm going to do the test, maybe humiliate Sakura?.. oh wait, done that *she'll be as useless as ever* oh oh I know I'll target Sasuke _and_ Sakura! Yay!... but really any ideas?...

remember to Review and leave a comment. =3


	4. SORRY!

**Update!** SORRY!

Major problem guys I just found out I can't write a fight scene to save my life, I apparently suck at them.

If anyone has a suggestion, PLEASE! Message me! I can't update the next chapter without a good fight scene!

I've got a good bit of the next chapter written I just need to get the fight scene to continue.

Still im so sorry, I had planned to update 2 to 3 chapters at the end of each week….. Unless I wanted to tease then I would have waited an extra day…..

Dang! *sign~* sorry again!


	5. Chapter 4 Test!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4. Test

Too early in the morning, too much to do. After yesterdays bomb about the extra test being the next day. Godai and I escaped after Kakashi-sensei left and headed to our training ground. Godai thought it would be a good time to up my weights by 5 pounds each. He was right about the weights they have helped my speed.

But there are only so many weights you can pack onto a body while keeping them concealed, so Im studying Gravity seals next, to help and their easier to conceal and drop immediately if I need too.

"Okay Naruto, send your clone to do want you want them too, then make twenty or thirty of them to work with us". The fox said while jumping from the blonde.

POOF! Thirty-five poofs later. Five are gone to do seal research while the rest stay here.

"Okay! You ten of you work on taijutsu!" *hai*(yes) "you ten kinjutsu!"(Hai!) And you ten chakra control, five of you on the trees the rest on the water!"(Hai!).

"Young one we are going to get a piece of paper" the fox said. As it hopped onto Narutos head, "ok young one were off to the shinobi store for the chakra paper so we can see what nature type you are, but I have a feeling I know what type you are." The foxy said while doing the transformation jutsu.

"Really? What type do you think I am then Godai?". Naruto asks as he tucks stray raven hair behind his ears. "Me? I'd say~….Wind… hands down." He chuckled. "Well I can't wait then we can learn some rank D and C element jutsu". And maybe when im Chunin some B-rank.

We turned to leave then fell face first "young one you forgot about the weight increase didn't you?" the fox chucked. "Damn sneaky foxes" the blond muttered "when did you even put them on me?" he asked trying to get up.

"Ohh~ you know us foxes were pranksters" he stated "ok young one lets go."

"Yeah ok" the blonde said moving slowly to from his training field, muttering about sneaky, bastardly foxes.

Turns out as Naruto found out, Godai was right, but only partially.

I was late really late, like an hour late. And it was all Godais fault! And no it really was his fault he _BROKE_ my Alarm Clock! That bastardly fox!. Now im running late. And I was barely able to eat breakfast!, 'damn it's hard to run with these weights on!' 'im barely jogging!'

'There! The bridge! And there are only two people! So hopefully neither are Kakashi-sensei' I thought as I run up to them sweat making a thin sheet over my skin.

"Yo guys, what's up where's Kakashi-sensei?" I ask out of curiosity.

An apparently steamed Sakura yelled, "NARUTO-BAKA! YOUR LATE! DO YO-

And that was as far as she got before I slapped the Silence seal onto her neck. I look over at Sasuke, raise an eyebrow and ask "are you sure you don't won't to apply a permanent seal, that way I don't have to waste my paper on her just because she wants to be screechy.

The raven smirked, "hn." As said screechy pinkette ranted silently and attempted to pull the seal off.

*An Hour Later~~~*

"Yo! Are you all ready for your test?" Kakashi said as he appeared crouching on the bridge rail,

"…" thankfully silently screeched sakura pointing, jumping, and making herself look like a monkey.

"your late Kakashi-sensei… got any five?" said/asked as he and sasuke played go-fish on the ground.

"damn you win again…. damnit I owe you five bowls of ramen now" cursed Sasuke, "how the hell are you so lucky?" (AN:man Sasuke has a potty mouth) "whatever it's time for the test anyway"

Kakashi sweat dropped "ok here are the rules- first off naruto please get the seal off of sakura she might have questions-" (*naruto painfully removes the seal*)

"AHHHHH! BAKA!" Sakura screamed, as she attempted to hit the blonde, which she failed, making herself look even more foolish as she hit the ground face first.

"as I was saying, you have until noon; which is when this bell goes off, (he walked over to the middle training post and placed an alarm clock) to get these two bells from me.

(Basically the same rules as the manga/anime so im not going to elaborate further)

"BEGIN!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then nodded and got into a taijutsu stance waiting for a second then shot forward.

(AN: not sure if im good at fight scenes or not so im going to do a little and see how that goes.)

Naruto swung in with a kick to Kakashis chest while Sasuke got behind him to sweep his feet out from under him.

Kakashi seeing the intent grabbed both boys and swung them around into a tree. "You'll have to do better than that boys! Nice teamwork though" said the cheery Sensei bringing out a book.

(AN: you all know which one ;3)

"Lesson 1 Taijutsu!-"Kakashi said, with a hidden smirk.

"Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you suppose to give us the test?, put the book away!." Naruto said, getting back on his feet, 'dang he throws hard' he thought while stretching, only to pause at his senseis voice.

"But if I put it away now I might not find out what happens~" Kakashi whined, or at least there was a hint of a whine.

Sasukes eyebrow twitched and muttered "maybe we should burn the book" mainly to himself glaring at said book. Which why he missed the evil glint in Narutos eye.

Naruto held back an evil chuckle. And turn slightly to his hidden friend, "Godai want to have some fun? I got a great plan~" naruto whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Oh really?" Godai answered waiting a minute "Ok young one spill!"

"Okay Godai this is what you need to do….." the whispers catch the planning Uchihas attention.

"Dobe, what do you have plan wise?" Sasuke asked as he followed the dashing blonde as they made their way into the trees.

"Huh? Well~ my plan my rules got it teme? First we need to get sakura for the plan to work".

Sasuke thought for a minute. "Hn fine, but what do we need her for?" Sasuke asked,. Shooting a curious look at the blondes back.

Naruto chuckled "oh you'll see" he said as they searched for Sakura.

======time skippity======

"Sakura!" Naruto said as he landed followed by Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, forcefully pushing Naruto out of the way earning a glare from him, "oh Sasuke-kun are you ok?" she simpered, then turned a glare to naruto, "NARUTO-BAKA! HOW COULD YOU LET SASUKE GET INJUERED!" she went for another hit, she failed and got slapped with a silencing seal again.

"injured my butt, he's fine, like a little hit would do anything to anyone." Naruto said walking to stand next to the raven, "look sakura I have a plan to get the bells but we gotta work as a team-"

He couldn't continue for Sakura tried to attack him again screeching silently, while pointing then drooling over Sasuke giving him the starry eyed look.

"we just need her to distract him for a bit sasuke." Naruto said as they moved to another area "lets move so he doesn't hear us" he finished and dashed away.

"Okay here's the plan, Sakura you will distract him then-" Naruto whispered to his team.

"hmm, where are they?" Kakashi said to himself then giggled pervertedly when he read a line in his book.

A rustle of a bush drew his eyes, "well there's one, what's she doing?".

A dazed looking sakura looked around, "Sasuke-kun where are you!"she called,

Kakashi snuck up on her "Lesson 2: Genjutsu!" he said in her ear as he cast the jutsu

Another rustle to his left and a fire-ball coming at him for his right, his eyes widen and quickly using the substitution jutsu with a nearby log. "when did he get up close?".

He didn't get his answer as 20 or more blondes surrounded him "let's get guys!" a blond yelled, Then attacked.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, clone to jutsus to finally a sneaky fox, all stopped 30 minutes later, a slightly tired and confused Kakashi and his grinning students.

"ok I'll bite what's so funny?" Kakashi asked as naruto laughed, then held up the bells.

Kakashis eyes widen and his hand flew to his waist, finding nothing, he looked up at them, 'okay don't panic he just got the bells so on with the test.

"Okay then naruto who are you going to give the other bell too?" Kakashi asked as he searched for his book, not fining it 'ok now panic'.

Hearing a laugh he looked up again, naruto grined and pointed at sasuke who held up his book.

"sorry sensei but no one is going back to the academy" naruto said, with a smirk.

"oh? And why not?" Kakashi asked his fingers twitching, he wanted his precious book back, but he was willing to see what they were planning.

"first off sensei, we got the bells using teamwork which I suspect is the reason for the test, and second sasuke has your book, which he just might burn because you were late" as naruto said this sasuke used a campfire jutsu on a small log and dangled the book over it, smirking at their sensei.

The scarecrows eyes widen in surprise "okay you pass". He said "now give me my book and tell me how you planed this out." He continued.

"nah maybe next time sensei, right no im hungry!" naruto said loudly, and was almost smacked by sakura.

"Naruto-baka! He's our sensei were suppose to answer him when he asks us questions!" Sakura yelled as naruto dodged her fist, "right Sasuke-kun?" she asked fluttering her eyes.

"maa maa, its fine go eat lunch im late for a meeting anyway" Kakashi said as he snatched his book back and flickered out of sight.

"Ok im headed to Ichiraku for some ramen you two wanna come?". Naruto asked as he headed to the village.

"I'll pass, got some training to do", sasuke said and walked away, sakura followed not even giving a glance to naruto, the blonde shrugged and walked away headed to his favorite place chatting excitedly with his hidden friend.

"young one I have a question for you" Godai interrupted as they walked home from the ramen shop.

"yeah Godai? You know you can ask pretty much anything" Naruto said, and started up the stairs to his apartment.

Godai chuckled, "yes I know young one" he said and brushed said young one neck affectionately with a tail, "I was thinking this over during your test and was wondering if you'd like to be able to summon animals to aid you whenever you wish?" Naruto pause after closing his door.

"Summon? What would I summon?" naruto asked interested.

"well that would be up to you really" Godai said with a smirk.

Nature-chan

im sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I know not a lot of fighting im sorry about that.

Answers to comments that I can't message too.

Guest: Im trying to follow at least some of the story line of Naruto so Sakura will stay useless for a while, and she'll continue to act like that as long as she's interested in sasuke, though he will start to be nicer the more of narutos plans work and how strong he gets and helps him get stronger too.

Though I might get some unnamed chunins to bash on sasuke later since naruto is trying to make nice, and be friends.

Allright im setting up a vote for his summons though im leaning for foxes and dragons as a duel summons (he has two summons)

Dragons and Foxes

Foxes only

Dragons only

Weasels (just to spit sasuke)

Snakes (just for the heck of it)

Wolves (epiphany)

Wolf, Fox, and Dragon (cause I can)

Hydras

Monkeys (obviously for the third)

Birds (any kind)

Anything else you guys think of but this is the list for naruto and maybe sasuke

So please give your opinion in the comment box Please!

Also should there be a sage mode for some of those animals

Sage mode animals… at the moment

Fox

Dragons

Wolves

Other (Frogs and anyother I like that are suggested) remember to add 'Sage' next to the animal you suggest!...if you want that one to be a Sage that is.


	6. Chapter 5 Training Days

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Nature-Chans Note!

I've decided to make a few chapters here and there about Narutos training setions with Godai (see it as a side story kinda deal about what you don't see like Narutos training) (and as I've not updated yet)

And maybe a few pranks here and there if I can come up with one that could fit in the story, you guys can suggest what in that training time can happen, like naruto gets his weights and does a few laps around the village and is chased by ANBU cause they think he did something. Hmm I may do that myself,,, oh well there's the example!

Also I put up a poll on my page for the naruto summons thing you can do either one you feel comfortable with.

Also comment about a weapon for Sasuke, im going to get him started on long blades of some kind, im leaning towards a black pair of Sais or a polearm (a blade on a pole I've seen the pictures they look cool!) if anyone has a suggestion about the way the story should go say something I'll read the suggestions and consider them k? On with the side-story!

Muhahahaha! (also their might not be much on this one)

-LINE!-

Training days: training begins

"We got all of our new weapons" Godai said shifting threw the kunai and shiriken with his tails, as Naruto attempts to make his first ramen free meal 'Gyoza'. (AN: I looked up the dish, I don't know any Japanese dishes im just going with something I saw was simple for a beginner though it may not be… eh whatever)

"Hey Godai why are we having a katana made for me?" Naruto asked as he finishing up the 'gyoza' and shifting it to two plates and placing them on the table with his glass of milk and bowl of milk for Godai.

"Well young one im going to teach you multiple things, and one of those things is a sword style I created myself, no one else knows this style but myself. Also we needed it made because a couple of things, one of them being you need a sword that can channel chakra" Godai explained as he hoped onto the table and sniffed the food.

Fidgeting Naruto asks "how does it taste?".

"It tastes fine, young one now eat we will be getting up early to begin your training" the fox says continuing to eat.

After finishing the food, showering and dressing in his pjs. Naruto was curled up on his bed ready to sleep but one thing was bugging him "hey Godai? What's the other reason I need a sword made?".

Godai picked his head up from his palate on the floor, tilted his head to the side and said "well isn't it obvious? Your shorter than the average 12 year old" Godai snickered as he dodged a frog plush from the blondes headboard.

"Godai!" Naruto whined and flopped back onto his back.

Still snickering "good to sleep young one".

"yeah yeah night you sneaky fox."

"Night young one" the fox said, and curled up again.

-Morning Time!-

"ugh it's warmer than usual" naruto thought as he slowly woke up.

A nuzzle to his hair made him shoot up, just about to bolt out of bed, but is held down around his waist "no it's cold" the unnamed man muttered as he jerked Naruto back down, with a yelp Naruto fell back again.

"ahh! who are you!?" Naruto yelled, struggling to get away from the mysterious man.

"ugh Naruto I don't sense the sun yet, so go back to sleep" the man said drifting off again.

Naruto froze at his name "how do you know my name?" the blonde questioned stopped struggling after he realized it was useless.

"hmm good boy, now sleep young one it's still dark" with a small chuckle he said "children need their sleep, especially the short ones". The man said and nuzzled the blondes head again.

"Godai?" ('yes young one?') "oh shit! I didn't know you could turn human!" naruto said alarmed.

"huh?, oh, I forgot" Godai mumbled

"you forgot? I don't think it's something you just forget to tell someone" naruto said

"yes, yes, sorry but it's time to go back to sleep I'll wake you when the suns up, now go back to sleep young one." Godai as he curled up again.

*sigh* "fine" was all naruto got to say then he was back to sleep.

-LINE-

After the sun was up and another yell from naruto asking him who he was, naruto got a slap to the head curtsies of Godai in half-human form.

(AN: im gonna do Godais description here scents I can't find a good place to put it-Godais human-ish has raven black hair with silver tips at the end of his hair, deep blue eyes, body of an athlete, his skin is tan, -pretty much a tall hot teen—if I do find a place for his description I'll move this and put it their, so until then. Enjoy Narutos torture, oh I mean training!)

"Ok young one now that were fed lets get to training!" Godai said as the turned back into his fox form.

"finally!" naruto yelled after Godai hid into the collar of his jacket.

-training ground-

"ok young one after you finish stretching I want you to do 40 laps around the training grounds, then 30 sit-ups, and after that 35 push-ups, you will stretch, take a 15minute break then do them over until lunch, after lunch we will work on chakra control and taijutsu, after your sword is finished we'll work kenjutsu in, we will continue this for today but tomorrow we will put you weight on." Godai explained while naruto did a morning stretch. Godai unrolled a sealing scroll and activated the seal, popping out five chakra weights to inspect them.

"Godai why can't I put on the weights now?" naruto asked curiously as he sat down to see the weight, they were four black metal bands and a long belt like fabric also black, they had a little triangle with a green 0 in it.

"well young one, today you will get use to the new training then tomorrow you will get use to the weights, the weight they will be is decided on todays training" Godai explained sealing up the weights after naruto was finished looking at them.

"Hey Godai, can you teach me sealing?" naruto asked getting ready to start his run.

"what brought this up young one?" the fox asked curiously.

"well when we were in the book store I spotted a book of sealing for beginners, I've also seen them in the libery before I was tossed out a couple of time, so I looked it up, did you know sealing is suppose to be really hard to master!" naruto said in excitement.

The fox chuckled "Alright young one we'll start that today, when we start for home we'll stop by the libery hopefully they'll be better than a civilian bookstore. Ok young one we've wasted enough time! Lets start!" Godai said then started to bark out orders.

-after training-

After training naruto was dead tired and he still had things to do so with that in mind, he headed to the libery in his transformed state.

Naruto fidgeted as he walked into libery, shifting his eyes left and right, making sure no one was around to toss him out if they found out he was here.

"be calm young one no one will do anything" Godai said soothingly.

Breathing in lightly, and went to the seals section, once their he begun looking for beginner seal books.

After a while he found what he was looking for, after looking at all the seals he liked it even more than he thought.

After looking at the book for a minute a hand clamped onto his shoulder startling him, once he turned around he found an ANBU.

"You scared me!" Naruto said loudly turning around to see the rat ANBU

"you are needed by Hokage-sama" he said, and clamped a hand onto Narutos shoulder again.

"Wha?" was all he got out before they poofed away.

When they arrived the room was tense, "uh did you need m-" Naruto started

"Silence tell me who you are and where is Uzumaki Naruto" The old man asked giving naruto a hard stare letting out a small amount of killing intent.

Naruto frightened by the old mans KI fell back and released the Henge on himself.

Sending a frighted look to the old kage he said "Jiji did I do something?".

A startled look passed the old mans face then a relived and sad look stuck as he cut his KI hurriedly and approached naruto.

"Naruto? Why were you Henged?" he asked as he help the blonde to the chair in front of his desk picking up the book the blonde dropped on his way to the floor.

After regaining his senses naruto looked to the old man a little sheepish, "well uh I couldn't go in if I didn't, I wanted to learn Fuinjutsu and didn't know anyone who could teach me, so I went to the library" naruto finished rubbing the back of his head.

A little upset at the library people the old kage looked at naruto "why do you want to learn Fuinjutsu Naruto?" he asked thinking of how he could kill his paperwork faster so he could have a 'chat' with the head of the library.

"Well yesterday I went to the bookstore to look for a cookbook, hey don't give me that look!", the Sandaime was looking as if naruto had grown a second head.

"its true I went for a cookbook now that I figured out the new looking henge I can get better food, and not just rotten food or just thrown ou-" Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth his eyes wide at what he just told his (suddenly overprotective) grandfather figure, one thought crossed his mind as the old man looked up.

'Someone's gonna die, and im glad it's not me.'

-Skipping the enraged kage -

Later that a few hours later, sat a calmed down kage sipping tea with a slightly frighted Naruto in the Sarutobi compounds library. Now that, that has been taken care of, please explain the rest of the reason please, he gave naruto a pointed look as the boy was thinking.

'I didn't know people could bend that way' was what naruto was think until a cough brought him back to the present "um what was the question Jiji?" naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Explain your reason for studying Fuinjutsu" he said calmly taking another sip of tea.

"oh well when I was looking for the cookbook I saw book about beginner seals and was curious also the fact I have the furball in me and the fourth was a seal master got me interested."

The Sandaime gave him calculating look debating over something, with a sharp nod the old man stood and headed to a shelf and withdrew two books, they were thin book maybe not even 50 pages thick, and handed them to Naruto.

"What are these for Jiji?" the blonde asked looking at the dark red and dark blue books, opening the dark red book he saw 'Calligraphy for Beginners', "Jiji?" he asked looking at his sort of grandfather with a confused look.

"Consider this my own training for you, you have to be good at calligraphy to draw the symbols for seals" he said as naruto put the book down and picked the other up "that one has basic seal for you to learn, I'll help you learn calligraphy so you don't blow yourself up and teach you some about seals to get you started so you will come to me in the morning to get you started on the calligraphy" the third finished as a happy naruto crashed into him for a painful hug.

"thanks Jiji I can't wait to start!" stated naruto as he let go and went back to his seat squirming at the thought of learning something from the third Hokage.

Little did he know how bored the next few days would be. And amusing.

-End chapter-

Ok Awesome people who read this story thanks for the suggestions so far on narutos summon I thought I would put up this for them that made some good suggestions

Things im going to say to the Awesome reviews people give me

XanfiretheShinigami: I was thinking that to but I thought it would be fun to see what everyone else thinks and I got some ideas from them too.

Tsubakigirl: thanks! My thoughts exactly Godai I cute like all foxes are!

Katelyn Azura ParasiteX: Awesome Idea I completely forgot about a phoenix summons, but the problem is I had a phoenix companion in mind like Kiba and Akamaru, along with other partners.

(-chapter spoiler alert-)

Which is mostly how he gets the Namikaze compound (his dads place) no more will be said on that…

xBlackBird27x: great idea im but im not sure how that would work, maybe he gets a little sage chakra from both during the sealing of Kyuubi and manifests as he learns the fox sage chakra, which in turn he starts the others, it might even be easier for him to learn, how's that?. Also thanks I… didn't think I was doing so well with my fic.

jh831: I don't remember much about DBZ so I can't recall their being a sage other than the white cat on Kamis tower.

ShadowSentinel: Sorry she's needed for the chunin exams so I can't….not yet anyway..i might though.

DanteShindo: maybe, but the third could give the summing scroll to Naruto for some reason . . (no more spoilers!)

CW: tell ya the truth? never crossed my mind, not even once, and it wouldn't fit naruto maybe for someone else though.

nativelittle-fox: phoenix thing aside, the dragons and foxes summons were already in my head so a big maybe.

moonflame2505: I can agree with that

End of,, Things im going to say to the Awesome reviews people give me

That's all for now im gonna start on the next chapter maybe on April 27 or 28 so last chance people put up your votes cause im not keeping this story back any further.

Nature-chan Out!


	7. Chapter 6 Summons and Missions

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was having some trouble with some things, i'll try to update sooner or do another side story. either one...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did it might have turned out like my story

And the winners are!

Dragon

Fox

Wolf

and (eventualy) Toads

-LINE-

Chapter 6. Summons and Missions

"Hawk here target in sight" Sasuke said hiding behind a tree watching said target.

"Blossom here, I can see the target too!" Sakura said not looking at the target nut drooling in sasukes direction.

"Kitsune here, im in position, ready to pounce" Naruto snickered, while waiting for his clones to get into place, once they were he said. "okay clones in place ready when you are Cyclopes-sensei" naruto snickered.

*sigh* "ready?, good, GO!" the three students jump to their target. The target in question is grabbed by sakura and held up as it hisses and scratches her face for escape which works when she throws the cat up, screaming while holding her face.

It bounces off Sasukes head and jumps to Naruto only to land safely in him arms with a purr, rubbing its head on his chest.

"aww your cute kitty I wonder why everyone has so much trouble with you?" Naruto said while scratching behind Toras ear.'

Kakashi walked up to confirm its really their target "hmm, capture complete, and virtually no damage", "lets head back". He said as they left the forest, and headed to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto activated Sakuras silencing seal (or the triple S) to stop her screeching about dang demon cats and how she was going to kill the cat.

It's been a productive 2 months for team 7, after the third time their sensei was late Naruto went to the Hokage to ask if he had someone to actually teach them while they wait for their tardy teacher.

Surprisingly he had someone to teach them while they waited, his name was Gekkō Hayate a swordsman who upon realizing Naruto had a sword strapped to his back immediately asked if he knew how to use it.

That is how Kakashi arrived to find Naruto and Hayate sparing while Sasuke was practicing throwing kunai at the posts and sakura staring at him.

Confused the scarecrow asked "what's going on here. Hayate why are you here?"

Stopping their spar much to the disappointment of Naruto, he sheathed his katana "ok he's here guys my times up, remember I'll see you lot tomorrow same time, except you Sasuke and Naruto remember to meet me at Ichirakus after your missions around 5 okay, Bye you guys" Hayate strolled out of the training grounds with a smile.

Swirling around to Naruto he asked again "care to explain? Naruto?".

Naruto huffed and sheathed his own katana on his back and looked to their 'sensei' and said "well~~ you weren't getting here on time for our training so I asked old man Hokage to set us up with someone who could actually train us while we wait for you, tardy teacher."

Kakashi was peeved at this, "and why are you and Sasuke going to meet him later?" he asked calmly.

"To get a sword for Sasuke so he can learn to wield a sword as well". Naruto said smiling, walking to their tardy sensei whose fist clenched slightly in irritation.

"Dobe, I may not choose a sword im just going to see what is their" Sasuke said coming to a stop at said dobes side.

"Oh come on teme, look at my blade!" he said pulling the blade out to show him, "tell me that's not beautiful!, just look!, he said excitedly.

"No time for that Naruto were going for a new mission at the tower, lets go" said a seething Kakashi while turning for the tower.

'Dang that Hayate trying to take my students' an evil smile spreads across his face 'well I better get us a mission so we can get away from him' he glaces at his students 'better train them hard that way they do have the energy to train with anyone else, also I gotta get Hayate back for trying to take them away', he scared his students that day, as they walked down the street to the tower, and not to mention the villigers, that laugh will be the start of many nightmares.

"Ok team Kakashi here for another mission?" the old Kage asked as Iruka shifted through papers.

"Yes sir and were here for a C-rank today, I feel were ready" Kakashi said reading his book not paying attention to the ranting Iruka.

*sigh* "they are ready" he interupted the lecture about mission classes.

A chuckle came from the old Kage "alright if that's what you think is best Kakashi, now lets see," Sarutobi puts down the D-rank mission scroll and picks up the C-rank, "Aa I found one, A mission to wave escorting the bridge builder Tazuna, send him in please." he askes a chunnin by the door, he nods and opens the door to let in the builder.

The smell of alcohol cut through the air as a large man walks in drunk with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"What's this the kiddy patrol?" he slurs and wobbles forward.

tick marks appear on the young ninjas, and sakura gears up to screech at the man.

The doors burst open reveling Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Ino was in front "Hokage-sama I want a real mission not these chorse". she nearly yells, but remembering who see was talking to toned it down.

"troublesome women" Shikamaru said, and walked over to Naruto with Chouji.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino yells and jumps to him. he dodged and she fell on Sakura.

Asuma sighs and walks over to Kakashi.

-LINE-

After a lot of pointless yelling it was decided that the two teams would take the mission together. much to Inos happiness and Sakuras fury, Everyone went to pack for the mission while, Naruto sent a clone to Hayate with the news, to Kakashis sadistic humor.

Half an hour later they're found waiting for there senseis together while Ino and Sakura silently screech at Naruto while tring to pull off the silencing seals.

"Naruto do you think you could make me some of those seals" Shikamaru askes while glancing at the reading blonde.

Said blonde looks up and shruges "Sure Shika , though if they keep screeching i'll have to put a permenat seal on them, i'll show you the hand signs to turn it on and off later... if I do it".

"Please and thank you" he sighs when there senseis and client walk up.

"Alright teams lets go shall we" Asuma says and walks past them.

They catch up to him with the genin in groups, much to their senseis _'surprise'_ Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto are walking in the back talking softly keeping a sharp look out for trouble, the other group on the other hand were in front being loud, with Narutos relutant removeal of the seals.

Tazuna in the middle, with Kakashi and Asuma walking on either side of him. The hole day passed, a few robbers were taken out by an eager Sasuke, and cheered on by the frighted koinochi, that night they settled down and made camp.

Chouji and Shikamaru shared there tent with Naruto so they had less to clean up before they leave the next day, Chouji cooked what Naruto calt from his hunt and Shikamaru was settled with putting up the tent.

"Hey Naruto how did you catch so much in such a short time, and why so much" Kakashi asked looking at the 10 rabbits and 4 fish, "I mean im not complaining seeing as theirs enough for everyone" seeing his student frown he questioned, "or are they not for everyone?".

"They're not for everyone just Shika, Chouji, the old man if he wants some, and I, theres alot cause Chouji eats alot and I have a fast metabolism and need just as much food" the blonde Explains, thinking about how he found out about his fast metabolism.

"Oh well what about us, your senseis and your other teammates?" Asuma askes watching as Shikamaru and Naruto skin and scale the catches and Chouji begins cooking.

"They are fully capable ninja, and so are you, none of you bothered to help us set up or help hunt.

"NARUTO-BAKA DO-" silencing seal in place once again they fall silent as Ino hugs Sasukes arm to death while he trys to set up his camp.\

"Really Naruto make me some of those please they come in handy" Shikamaru says while Ino shoot him a glare.

"ok that explains why, now how did you get so much so quickly?" Asuma askes while lighting a cigarette, while signaling Kakashi to go hunt.

Naruto thinks for a second "I used my summons, whch reminds me Chouji could they eat with us, they did catch the most". Chouji looks up after a taste test, only to be nearly blinded by the puppy eyes.

"uhh s-sure Naruto they can" Chouji sets back to cooking the last of the rabbit and putting the fish on sticks the cook near the fire for later.

"Yay" Naruto says as he bites his thumb and starts the hand sighs "_'Summoning Jutsu: Wolves'_" he says and places his hand on the ground. a pop of smoke and three medium sized wolves are sitting there. "hey guys you said you wanted to try some of the rabbit so diners up right Chouji?" the blonde looks up at the Akimichi (AN:spelling?)

"yep its all done" he answers, and settled down with a large portion for himself.

That night the seven who ate chojis cooking proclaimed him a genius cook and kept begging for more.

-End chapter-

This seems like a good place to stop as any. again sorry for not updating for so long I got distracted.

also im putting up a poll again, or just comment

ZABUZA LIVES OR NOT:

HAKU LIVES OR NOT:

also don't forget sasukes weapons or weapon

I hope you enjoy

- Nature-chan


	8. Warning! SOPA!

These are some emergency messages from people I came across that are giving out news that I found from others that is a threat to all fanfiction. I Googled 'SOPA fanfiction' and found authors doing the same, therefore I'm getting the word out also. Read to the end about a petition, but read all of it before going all the way down to know what's happening.

First message is from this site:

MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from a fellow FFnet author! In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.

AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.

You think I'm exaggerating? I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all! Because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author. This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.

I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!

We are not as powerless as some might think. We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them. We can stop them, but only if we stand together.

Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!

Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory! Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet! We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again! Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Sincerely, Accalia Silvermoon

I saw this and was angry beyond belief! please help destroy this 'bill' before it passes!

We wouldn't be able to do any thing if this bill was passed!

www .youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

remove the spaces


End file.
